Episode Twenty-six: Tripping On Quilava!
Preview: After capturing Luvdisc, Liam's Minun nearly falls off a cliff and Zane's Cyndaquil saves him just in time, but when they get in a pinch against a horde of Vanillite, something happens to Cyndaquil....? Narrator: As our heroes head towards the next town, and Zane and Liam's next gym battle, they've decided have a little lunch-break at the foot of a mountain. Liam: "This is really good." Fennekin: "Fen fennekin" (I totally agree) Minun: *whispers to Cyndaquil* Mai mai mai, mai nun nun mai mai? (Is it just me, or is Fennekin sounding a lot like Liam?) Cyndaquil: "Quil." (Yeah) ' Liam: "Hey, Zane. Is that Pokemon...?" ' Liam's Pokedex: "Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon, and the evolved form of Budew. Rosella's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison." Liam: "Zane, when did your Budew evolve?" Zane: "That's not my Pokemon, though. My Budew's back in Professor Brooks' Research Center at home." Amy: "It's a really cute Pokemon, though." Arthur: "It must be wild. It's quite calm and tame for a wild one." Holly: "If no one wants to catch it, then I'll just have to give it a try!" ' Liam: "Huh? Cyndaquil has disappeared, Zane" ' Whismur: "whis? WHIS......WHISMUR WHIS!" (Minun?" Ack.....Minun's gone!) Roselia: "Roselia rose?" (What do you mean gone?) ' Cyndaquil: "Cyndaquil!" (Berries!) ' Minun: "mai mai mai, mai mai mai nun nun mai Minun" (I found you, what are you doing running off like that?) Cyndaquil: "Quil. Cyndaquil." (Sorry. Got hungry.) Minun: "Mai mai?" (Is that so?) ' Minun: "MAAAAAAIII" (WAAAAAHHH!) Cyndaquil: "Quil!" (Minun!) ' Cyndaquil: "Cynda, cyndaquil?!" (Minun, you okay?!) Minun: "Mai mai, mai nun nun" (I'm fine, thanks for do that.) ' Liam: "Never seen those Pokemon before." ' Liam's Pokedex: "Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite is created from ice crystals that are illuminated by the morning sun. Its breath is 58 degrees below zero." ' Liam: "Eevee, Whismur, help me out." ' Zane: "Haxorus, come out and save them!" ' Amy: "Haxorus! How did that happen?!" Arthur: "Haxorus is a Dragon-type; they're especially weak to Ice-type Pokemon like Vanillite." ' Cyndaquil: "Cynda...quil, quil." (Can't...hold much more, Minun.) ' Cyndaquil: "Quil!!!" (Master!!!) Zane: "Cyndaquil, no!" Minun: "Mai mai mai" (Don't give up hope!) Whismur: "Whis mur mur whismur" (We all believe in you!) Eevee: *touches a Fire stone and evolves into Flareon* Flareon: "Flare flare flareon" (Please, Cyndaquil, you can do it) Liam: "Cyndaquil!" Zane: "Cyndaquil, you can't give up!" Cyndaquil: "Cynda....." (Everyone......) ' Minun: "Mai mai?" (What the?) Liam: *in astonishment* "Is that what I think it is?" Whismur: "Whis mur mur Whismur" (There's no mistaking it) Arthur: "About time Cyndaquil evolved. Good timing as ever." ' Zane: "You can do it, Cyndaquil!" ' Quilava: "Quil!" (Yeah!) Liam: "Amy, Cyndaquil just evolved!" Amy: "Great! I'm so happy!" Zane: "Way to go, Cynda- I mean Quilava!" Zane's Pokedex: "Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength" ' Liam: "It looks like Quilava has new moves, Zane" Zane: "Sure does. Quilava, come back up and let's teach these Vanillite not to push other Pokemon around!" ' Haxorus: "Haxor..." (Thanks...) Quilava: "Quilava." (Sure thing.) Zane: "Let's finish this together. Haxorus, Dragon Pulse! Quilava, use Flare Blitz!" ' Zane: "Great work!" Amy: "Looks like there's still two left." Zane: "Then it's the perfect opportunity to catch a new friend! Quilava, mind helping me out a little?" Quilava: "Quil!" (Sure!) Zane: "Great! Quilava, let's use Flamethrower!" ' Zane: "Yeah! I caught Vanillite!" '''' Liam: *smiles* "I caught a Vanillite too, Zane!" Arthur: "Great. More to add to the group." Holly: "You're being really grumpy, Arthur. It's not like you." Arthur: "I don't know what you mean." Zane: "Let's get to the next Gym! I'm bursting with excitement!"